American Horror Story Nursery
by Redrabbit50
Summary: Evil laughing babies, Crazy cannibals, Killer ghosts, Alot of deaths oh and some Romance.


Deep in a Dark swamp, hidden bellow the shadow of a mountian is a small one room hut. Leading up towards it is a old blackened wooden bridge, a small handmade boat that was tide to the bridge, could be seen rocking between two twisted up trees that intertwined at the top. Inside the hut screaming started echoing out bouncing of the trees making birds scattered at the terrified sounds. hours had passed until finally nothing. just silence. After awhile the small tree bark door slowly slid open as a figure began to crawl out holding tighting onto something. As the figure made its way to the edge of the small island and the deep pitch black water below, the figure sat up reveiling a young woman her red hair bounced down around her face and her bright green eyes crying blood, she looks down towards her chest to see shes holding on to a small baby, it being horrifly deformed. She stared at it in discust as she stands up and throws the baby as far as she could past her eye sight in to the darkness as she put a smile on her face, and passing out from exgustion. A few hours later She had woken up and made her way on to the boat and started to drift down the stream, after awhile the woman started to painic until she saw a small light from a candle burning in a window of a white two story home. Making her way on to land ripping her way thru the dark trees she made it to the house and heared baby cries reminding her of what she had just did, finally putting a smile on her face and knocking at the door waiting to find help.

The door opened to reveil a small old man about 5 feet tall, his left eye was lazy so when he went to look at her she jumped alittle. "I'm sorry to scare you child, how can i help you?" The man asked in a raspy voice. "May I come in? I seem to be lost." She asked sweetly. He nodded as he opened the door and lead her to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and went to the fridge and opened it, "All I have is milk is that alright?" He asked as he turned around and was faced with a butcher knife thru his thorat, falling to the ground as she yanked the knife back out and stood up heading up the stairs towards the small whimpering she heard. She had finally came to the end of the hall where it was the loudest and walked in, placing a cold and murderous smirk on her lips, she looked down in complete and uter shock to reveil the baby she had been sure she killed just hours before. As she looked down at it the baby opened his eyes all in one quick motion and stared at his mother, she took the knife and started shoving the knife in her eyes plucking them out and falling onto the babies lap finally cutting open her stomach and pulling out her organs as her body drops and goes limp as the baby begans to laugh...

Next we start at a orphange slowly being engulffed in flames, the flames dancing along with the wind. Screams old and young asking for help, some trying to break the windows to get out and alert someone. after afew momments people came and started breaking down the door, and destroying windows. By the time they had broken thru they only found 7 childeren alive, afew badly burned. As the flames settled down after hours of being on fire a group of men walked in and started to collect all the bodies, after a while the group was seen fleeing from the building, yelling 'it's cursed' and attacking random people who tried to calm them, after finally subdoing them the man were asked questions each time they tried to answer they would start to pull out a handful of hair, one man started digging into his thoat with his nails as he smiled and with one breath before dying he laughed. After awhile the town had decided to close the building and block it off forever, boarding up all the windows doors anything that could be made into an opening to get inside. Many years passed and the building was now just a scary story parents told to keep their childeren in line.

It was a warm and cloudy day when a small orange car drove down a long streched road curving passing a old town sign, "Happens? Are you kidding me?" A girl's voice said coming from the car. "Please try this time Katie we cant keep moving everytime you mess up." A woman in the front seat said as she looked back at her daughter. The girl just rolled her eyes at her mother and turned to look out the window, Katie had long brown hair and beep brown eyes, she wore a long sleeved blue shirt and black jean shorts. Her mother had short red hair and was wearing a tight black dress, "Look I know we have had our problems but please dont fight me on everything this time." She asked her daughter only to be ignored.


End file.
